


Dreaming Of You

by MelodyOfASiren



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confession Kiss, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfASiren/pseuds/MelodyOfASiren
Summary: Ishida dreams of what could have been between Ishimaru and Mondo.





	Dreaming Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Valentine's Day Ficswap 2019. Minor spoiler for chapter 1 and major spoilers for chapters 2 and 3 of the first game. Enjoy!

As a stickler for the rules, Kiyotaka had never made any friends.

Instead, he seemed to have plenty of enemies throughout his middle school career. Many of his classmates made fun of him for his loud and brash nature, his social awkwardness, his insisting on following the rules to a T...the list went on. He would often spend the days by himself, and found solitude and satisfaction in studying. After all, companionship meant nothing in the long term. As his father always said, Kiyotaka would truly be happy when he became Prime Minister and redeemed the Ishimaru name.

It wasn't until he became a student of Hope's Peak Academy and met his best friend that he realized how lonely he'd been and how wonderful friendship really was.

Mondo Owada wasn’t someone he expected to become “kyoudais” with at first glance. The first time they met was in the gym their first day at Hope’s Peak Academy while all the students were clueless of the mess they had walked into, when they thought the headmaster was a sane human being and murder wouldn’t be expected of them to graduate.

Kiyotaka had arrived at 8 AM sharp, as the crudely drawn pamphlet he had received upon waking up in a classroom after passing out had instructed (honestly, who thought crayon was in any way _professional?!_ _Especially_ for a school of such a high standard as Hope’s Peak!). The biker had been one of the last to arrive, only being five minutes earlier than Naegi.

It took Kiyotaka less than a minute to realize that he and Owada _would_ _not_ _get_ _along_. The other boy swore like a sailor and had a dreadful temper. He was so aggressive that after they were told by some monochrome teddy bear claiming to be their “headmaster” they had to _commit_ _murder_ _to_ _get_ _out_ and Naegi had tried to simply say everyone should try to get along, _Owada_ _had_ _punched_ _him_ _so_ _hard_ _he_ _was_ _knocked_ _out!_ _Absolutely_ _disgraceful!!_

Ever since that day, they butted heads constantly. Owada thought Kiyotaka was a “hardass who only gave a shit about the rules ‘a this hellhole” (though in his defense, Monokuma had made it clear after what happened to poor Enoshima-san that disobedience meant death). Kiyotaka thought of Owada as a no good thug who was easily prone to violence and screaming.

It wasn’t until their sauna competition that the moral compass realized that he had sorely misjudged Owada.

That night changed everything. As they sat in the steam, they both discussed how they obtained their titles and their fears and hopes for the future. Kiyotaka learned that Mondo was actually a very loyal leader to his gang and worried about them constantly, and Mondo discovered that Kiyotaka was only such a stickler for the rules because he only wanted the best for people.

After that night, the two had become kyoudais and sauna trips became a common way to bond between them. They would both spend an hour in there, talking about whatever came to mind. On this particular day, however, Mondo wouldn’t look him in the eye. Whenever Kiyotaka tried to strike up a conversation, he only responded with one word answers.

It was very awkward, and Kiyotaka wondered why the brotherly chemistry between them had fallen flat. Did he do something to make Mondo upset? Or was he just not in a talkative mood today?

“Kyoudai? Is something troubling you?”

Mondo looked up at him, and curled his hands into fist. He gritted his teeth together and a blush appeared on his tan skin.

“Goddamnit Taka, yer not makin’ this any easier!”

“Wha-”

And before he could say anything else, Mondo had dived towards him and _planted_ _his_ _lips_ _on_ _his_ _own?!_ What was _happening_ right now? Why did this feel so...so…

_Good?_

Mondo’s lips were rough and chapped, but warm against Kiyotaka’s. He tilted his head to the side and pressed harder, his eyes shut in shocked pleasure. It all felt so _good_ , so _right_ , and he never wanted it to stop-

____

Ishida's eyes shot open as he hit the ground.

What the fuck was all that racket?! Who woke him up in the middle of the night?! Better not have been Makoto, waking him up to ask when he'd eaten or some bullshit like that-

Ishida blinked. He glanced up at the bed.

Oh. He passed out and had a dream. What had he been dreaming about again? Something about kissing…

_Mondo..._

Damn it! Why did he have to wake up?! It had been such a _good dream, where he felt warm and happy! But most importantly, Mondo had been there! He hadn't been dead and he was in love with Ishimaru!!_ His other pathetic half had sent Ishida a dream where the man he adored had _loved_ _him_ and _kissed_ _him_ when he knew _damn well his kyodai had been executed and turned into butter and **was never coming back!!**_

He curled up into a ball and cried bitterly. This was all Ishimaru’s fault. If he had gone and told Mondo he was head over heels in love with the biker when the second motive had been revealed, none of this would've happened. Fujisaki wouldn't have died, there would be no second trial, and _Mondo would still be here! And all of it was that second half, son of a bitch’s fault!!_

Sniffing and wiping away the tears, Ishida stood up and crawled back into bed as best as he could. It took a while, considering the fact that he hadn't eaten in days. Even if his soul brother's spirit was with him, he could care less about starving himself of food and physical strength.

He curled up in Mondo's coat Makoto had given him after the execution, wrapping the sleeves around his torso, and sobbed. He would never get to truly tell Mondo how much he meant to Ishida. “I...love you, Mondo…” He whispered to silence.


End file.
